fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanna
Nanna is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is the daughter of Lachesis, the younger sister of Diarmuid, and a cousin of Ares. As a member of the noble family of Agustria's House Nordion, she possesses minor Hezul blood. By the end of Thracia happenings, she is married to Leif, though both can be paired with other characters during the events of Genealogy of Holy War. Nanna's substitute character is Jeanne in Genealogy of the Holy War. Profile Before Genealogy of the Holy War Generation 2 and Thracia 776 After Lachesis survived the Battle of Belhalla, she made her way to Leonster, where she gave birth to Nanna in the year 761. The following year, Thracia laid siege to Leonster, and Lachesis, along with Finn, Leif and Nanna, fled. A few years later, Lachesis left Nanna in Finn's care, setting out for Isaach in search of Diarmuid. When Leif subsequently fled to the village of Fiana, Nanna accompanied him along with Finn. Here, she and Leif would be placed under the care of the village's leader Eyvel, growing up alongside Mareeta, Orsin, Halvan, and Tanya. ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Nanna first appears alongside Leif and Finn in Leonster at the start of Chapter 7, where they find themselves stranded, surrounded by hostile forces spearheaded by Bloom. Seliph's army manages to fight through the enemy forces in the Yied Desert to rendezvous with the trio, and Nanna is reunited with her brother Diarmuid. After capturing Conote in the same chapter, Nanna can share a conversation with Ares, where she explains that Sigurd is not Eldigan's murderer. After the war, if Nanna has been paired up, she will accompany her husband to his homeland. If she is not paired up, she will then return to Nordion with Ares and Diarmuid. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Nanna first appears in Chapter 1, where she and Mareeta are captured by Raydrik of Manster when he raids Fiana in an attempt to find Leif. Nanna is later reunited with Eyvel in Chapter 5, but under dire circumstances: The pair are trapped in an arena by Raydrik, forcefully pitted against Mareeta, who has gone berserk due to the influence of the Shadow Sword. Leif's army subsequently breaks into arena, but disaster strikes, with Mareeta recaptured and Eyvel petrified and taken away. Nanna is fortunately spared, and she joins Leif's army. After Leif's army successfully secures control over Manster in Chapter 24, they embark on a mission to rescue Eyvel in Chapter 24x. Here, Sara uses the Kia Staff to undo Eyvel's petrification, reuniting Nanna with her. Nanna will then go on to support Leif in his final battle against Veld in the Final Chapter, thereafter liberating Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. Nanna will wed Leif thereafter, assisting him in the reconstruction of Leonster and the establishment of the New Kingdom of Thracia. Her kind and selfless nature eventually earns her the admiration of the general populace, and she is affectionately addressed as "Princess Nanna". Personality Nanna's characterisation shifts between ''Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776. In Genealogy of the Holy War, Nanna is portrayed as a headstrong and determined person, as shown through her assertiveness in urging Leif and Finn to abandon Leonster and seek cover in a nearby church. If Finn is her father, he even likens her to her mother Lachesis, who is similarly stubborn and strong-willed. In Thracia 776, Nanna is markedly quieter and more reserved. This can immediately be seen in Chapter 1, where her capture by Raydrik sees her doing nothing to fight back, instead silently accepting her circumstances. In Chpater 5 she's seized by fear in the arena, heavily relies on Eyvel's protection to stay alive despite being armed herself. This is due to the fact that Thracia 776 occurs a year before Genealogy of the Holy War, and after having been somewhat sheltered until the start of the game and then gone thorough many hardships in it, she grew into a headstrong woman like her mother. This is confirmed by her actions towards Homer in his recruitment talk: when he tries to seduce her, rather than simply rejecting him or talking her way out of it, she slaps him and calls him out on his bullshit, which leads to him joining Leif's forces. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Recruitment |} Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |105% |75% |7% |15% |30% |45% |40% |12% |} |105% |55% |40% |20% |45% |50% |30% |15% |} |95% |65% |7% |30% |35% |55% |35% |12% |} |95% |55% |25% |20% |35% |65% |30% |35% |} |105% |75% |5% |15% |35% |60% |35% |12% |} |85% |70% |10% |30% |40% |60% |40% |15% |} |100% |70% |7% |25% |30% |50% |40% |12% |} |95% |65% |7% |30% |35% |65% |35% |12% |} |100% |70% |5% |30% |35% |50% |35% |12% |} |125% |65% |7% |65% |35% |50% |35% |12% |} |90% |65% |7% |25% |40% |45% |35% |12% |} |105% |55% |20% |30% |65% |50% |30% |15% |} |115% |70% |7% |20% |30% |50% |60% |12% |} Promotion Gains C }} Conversations In Chapter 7, if Nanna speaks to Diarmuid, she will gain one point of Luck. In Chapter 7, if Finn is Nanna's father, she may speak to him to get 5 points of Speed after Darna is captured. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, Nanna may speak to Ares to reveal the truth about Eldigan to him, and she will receive two points of Strength and Defense. In Chapter 10, Nanna may speak to Leif at any time for 100 love points and an added bonus of three points to her HP. In the Final Chapter, if Nanna is in love with either Seliph, Leif, or Ares, she may speak to her lover. If her lover is Seliph, he will gain 3 points of HP, while if said lover is either Leif or Ares, he will gain 3 points of Defense. Love Growths |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Recruitment |} Base Stats *''5 Movement while dismounted. Growth Rates |50% |25% |10% |40% |35% |55% |15% |10% |1% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Support Bonus |} |} Overall Nanna starts off fairly weak, but she does come with her personal weapon, the Earth Sword, and she can become very strong after promotion with it. The bonus she grants to nearby allies thanks to Charm makes her an invaluable unit in the hardest chapters, where evasion is much needed. On top of that, Nanna supports the frontlines even more effectively with her ability to heal on horseback without having to rely on Physic staves early on in the game. Nanna is one of the best candidates for the Wrath Manual, as it boosts her offense and low PCC. It works extremely well in conjunction with the Earth Sword, which allows her to kill and survive hordes of enemies. It is recommended that you give her the Ced Scroll to fix her somewhat low Speed. This should be mixed with other scrolls to raise her Magic, along with the Hezul Scroll to raise her HP and combat fatigue. Also, try to boost her low Build with the Neir Scroll, as she loses Speed even with an Iron Sword on hand. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;Nordion Princess :Lachesis's daughter. A charismatic young lady, she has her mother's graceful bearing. Appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776.'' Base Stats Rarity: Staff |Skill= Restore }} Staff |Skill= Restore }} Skills Quotes ''Genealogy of the Holy War'' ''Thracia 776'' ''Awakening'' Heroes :Nanna/Heroes Quotes Endings ''Thracia 776'' ;Nanna - The Princess of Nordion (ノディオンの王女 Nodion no ōjo) :"Following their victory at Belhalla, Nanna devoted herself to helping Leif liberate Agustria. After wedding Leif, now King of New Thracia, Nanna dedicated her time to aiding the many orphans of the war. Known for her beauty and compassion, she was affectionately called "Princess Nanna" even after becoming Queen. By all accounts, she continues to enjoy a happy marriage with Leif to this day." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Nanna is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology In Norse mythology, Nanna is the wife of the god Baldr and the mother of Forseti. Trivia *While it is commonly believed that Nanna and Diarmuid may have different fathers (Finn and Beowolf respectively), it is stated in ''Fire Emblem's 20th Anniversary Book that her biological father is whomever the player married Lachesis to, and that Finn is more of her adoptive father. Still, since Fin is among Lachesis' prospect lovers, there is the chance of him being her biological father. *Just like Fergus, Nanna was stated to be Beowolf's child in early versions of Nintendo's official website. The identity of her father was then concealed. *In Thracia 776, Nanna shares the same growths as Selphina. *Nanna shares her English Voice actor with Laegjarn in Heroes and Annette from Three Houses. *While Nanna is married to Leif in Thracia's ending, in the final events of Genealogy of Holy war, that happen chronologically after the Thracian war, she and Leif can have other partners. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters